globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
North Zicia
The''' People's Republic of North Zicia''' is a country in the central-south of the Home Continent. The country is completely landlocked, bordering Causeway to the North-West, Norta to the North-East, Barb to the East, Varia to the West and South Zicia to the South. The nation was established in ERA 09-50's after the annexation of part of the country of Zicia by Heartland, during the ERA 09-55 Total War. The capital city is Kanunghlekin. As of ERA 10-23, the country has become independent after the North Zician Uprising. History Early History The Republic of Zicia was established some time during the ERA -01-00's. It modeled much of its military strength off the nearby independent country of Barb, who it maintained good relations with. The territory managed to stay free from annexation from the United Forces due to them clashing with the Great Empire in ERA 00-00. From that point, the territory was recognized as neutral. The country built up relations with both the United Republic and the Great Empire, offering a safe haven to both countries and even using its neutral state to mediate treaties between the two nations. For this reason, Zicia was allowed to maintain an army for defensive purposes. Its political position was made uncertain during the War of the Century, when the country was attacked by the United Republic. Although victorious, the financial cost of the war left the upstart nation in a precarious position. To add to this upheaval, the previously occupied Heartland won a war for its independence. After the Great Imperial's attempts to gain the alliance of the country in the immediate aftermath of the revolution failed, figureheads in the government began to rethink its policy for maintaining relations with neutral states. This was illustrated when the Kingdom of Varia was willfully annexed by the Great Empire in ERA 09-08, who were given the choice of either being controlled by the Empire or have all support for the country withdrawn. A similar offer was made to Zicia, who instead chose to refuse support. As a result, relations between the two countries became frosty. Meanwhile, the newly established Heartland was seeking alliances in order to rally support against both the United Republic and the Great Empire. Most of the neutral countries did not establish relations, as siding with Heartland could be perceived as being against the two major powers and therefore affect their status as neutral. The relationship between Heartland and Zicia started out cold, as Heartland heeded Zicia's calls for peaceful resolution as being "spoken by a puppet for the Imperialists". ERA 09-55 Total War Prior to and during the ERA 09-55 Total War, starting in ERA 09-50, Heartland launched a major offensive through Causeway and into Zicia. Whilst the armies of Zicia were strong, without support from the major powers their armed forces were at a great technological disadvantage. Within a few months of the campaign, most of the northern segment of Zicia, and its vital heavy industry, was under the control of Heartland. In a desperate bid of self-preservation, the remaining Zician leadership issued a call for military support to both the United Forces and the Great Empire. Zicia would give up its neutrality in order to recieve military support under two conditions; first, the country would be allowed to remain independent after the war; and second, the country that supported it continues to maintain relations with the country. The United Republic considered the offer, but refused after the Great Empire pledged its own support to the country. As a result of this, Imperial Forces entered the country and began fighting the Heartland invaders. The United Republic, seeing this action as Zicia siding with the Great Empire, removed the country's recognition of Zicia as neutral. In ERA 09-57, fighting in the country reached a stalemate. Heartland still controlled much of the North, but the South was preserved due to Imperial intervention, and the gradual withdrawral of Heartlandian men and equipment back to home territories after the United Forces invaded in ERA 09-52. In the wake of this war, two governments were established - the Imperial-supported but largely independent government of the South, and the Heartland controlled puppet government to the North. Thus, the two states known as North and South Zicia were created. For the next seventy years, North Zicia was occupied by Heartland. While military aid was given to support the country, most of the trade and economy of the country was controlled by the invaders. Relations between the North and South Zicias were strenuous at best, and while there was very little large-scale conflicts between the two nations, the North saw the allies of South Zicia, namely the Great Imperials, as the enemy, and a formal state of war was put in place by Heartland. North Zician Revolution In early January ERA 10-23, Military units within North Zicia performed several successful coup-de-etas, taking control of important political and industrial centers, as well as rounding up Heartland figureheads, most of whom were civilians put in place by the Heartland Military to control major parts of the country's infrastructure. Several domestic units, still under Heartland control, attempted to resist the takeover, but were either defeated or defected to the revolutionaries' side. Later that month, Heartland began sending troops in to stabilize the country, but found that most of the defenses they had put in place, most notably the border networks, were now in the control of the rebels, making their progress difficult. Meanwhile, North Zician forces secured more and more territory to the South. In response, the South Zician border was put on high-alert, but no Great Imperial intervention was deemed needed. The revolutionary war continued for many months, with the control of cities changing constantly; at times, daily. Sanctions were made against the country by Heartland, including the threat of destruction by supernuclear bomb, similar to the one used to destroy the city of Solomon in Operation Dusk's End. However, some Heartland officials, keen to end the war quickly and peacefully to concentrate efforts in their own country, dismissed the threat by debunking the myth that the country had developed a second bomb. This fact was naturally picked up by other foreign nations, and resulted in a power struggle in the Heartland government. At the same time in North Zicia, the Heartland armed forces had reached a stalemate, and seemed unable to continue the assault without more resources. These requested resources were not granted, as in June ERA 10-23, Heartland started withdrawing from North Zicia. In an attempt to keep the country non-hostile, Heartland signed several non-aggression pacts with the North, promising military aid while still keeping their own troops out of the country. Hostilities ended in early July. First Norzic-Imperial War During the ERA 10's, North Zicia's army increased greatly, transforming the poorly equipped border maintenance force into a modern, and largely manned, combined forces military. This army, used to defeat Heartland in ERA 10-23, would fight against South Zicia in the Reunification War the very next year. In ERA 10-24, the North Zician forces began their push south. Caught off guard by the sheer size and advanced equipment of the aggressors, the South Zician Armed Forces retreated in disarray. A call for assistance was made by South Zician Leaders, and soon afterwards, the Great Imperial Military entered the country. Having steadily built up their own forces during the ERA 10's, mostly due to Heartland and the United Forces concentrating their military might on each other in that period, the newly reformed and equipped Imperials had the technology and numbers to match the Zicians. Military Ground Forces Before its annexation, Zicia maintained a fairly large army for national defense. However, their weapon technology was highly limited. When North Zicia was established by Heartland, the newly formed army was primarily reequipped with old Heartland weapons and gear that had since become obsolete. The armed forces fought alongside Heartland during several campaigns, although were generally only used for border protection. While the main armed forces were local North Zicians, only Heartlandian soldiers could become commanding officers. The military police service was also comprised of Heartland troops. As the occupation went on, North Zicia began to develop its own indigenous weapons industry, limiting the country's dependence on Heartland and its military aid. During the ERA 10-00's, Heartland's grip on the country was greatly reduced, as more Heartland soldiers were redeployed from North Zicia. Gradually, control of the North Zician command structure was given to the local army, and the armed forces grew substantially. From ERA 10-20 onwards, patriotic sentiment swept through North Zicia, and the population was encouraged to join the armed forces. Some Heartland officials warned of a revolution, but were still reeling from the losses amounted by Operation Dusk's End, and were unable to stop it. After the revolution, the armed forces continued to grow to record numbers. As of today, the Ground Forces are divided into two segments; Regular and Militia. The Regular Army are trained soldiers with modern equipment, weapons and clothing. They make up about one third of the entire army. The Militia Army are less trained, and have access to limited equipment, but their numbers are far greater. Navy Due to North Zicia being mostly landlocked, the Naval forces of North Zicia are extremely limited, consisting of small submarines and motor boats, mostly for use in large bodies of water such as lakes and rivers. Air Forces Up until the ERA 09-90's, the Air Forces of North Zicia were limited to using small numbers of outdated conventional fighter planes made by Heartland, all of them left over from the ERA 09-55 Total War. However, near the turn of the century, Zicia began to develop their own aircraft from modern existing Heartland designs. By ERA 10-10, the size of the Air Force had expanded considerably, and their equipment was much more effective. By the time of the Revolution, the North Zician Air Forces had developed into a modern fighting force, rivaling Heartland's own Air Fleet in the region. Category:Premier Timeline